The Tale of Eclipse the Tatsu MajoDragon Witch
by Eclipse Michaelis
Summary: 19yr old Eclipse is a cold hearted witch with no interest in love. But when she meets Sebastian Michaelis she has to put aside her cold feeling to help him and his master end the black market buisness. Will she fall in love along the way? SebbyxOC
1. Enter Tatsu Majo

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfic so please enjoy and feel free to review!

Summary: Eclipse is a 19yr old girl with a cold heart and special powers. She rejects many things including love and affection. So how will she react when she meets the attractive Sebastian Michaelis whose master has been ordered by the queen to work with her to put an end to those associated with the black market buisness that has been putting London in a state of chaos? SebbyxOC rated M for later chapters

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only own my character Eclipse.

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Tatsu Majo

It was a cold night, the kind of cold that made you want to stay home and drink hot tea near a blazing fireplace. But I'm used to this kind of cold and it doesn't affect me as it would affect humans; an assassin should have a cold heart anyways.

As sit on the top of a high building awaiting my target I ponder on the life that I have lived up till now. People look at me and wonder who this woman is or more so **what** this woman is? In the bible, God told Moses from a burning bush "I am that I am". He probably said this considering the fact that God's power cannot be explained through simple human words. But as for what I am, well that will have to wait for it seems my target has finally showed up.

Andrew Coleman, a 35 year old nobleman who works in the black market. He thought he was clever and he believed that if he could hide his sins behind his fake life as a vice-president for an important business. But tonight he'll soon realize that judgment comes to those who don't see it coming.

I silently and swiftly climb down the building as my target moves out of its carriage and into a back alley where - if my information is correct- he will be trading goods with a partner of his. Why must people who do wrong always enter back alleys? It just makes things easier for me. With my twin daggers on my hips and a pistol in the garter of my tight leather outfit I slowly advance on my target. My back is to the wall as a slowly turn my head to look into the dark alley. Its nights like these that I'm grateful for my increased ocular vision and audible range. I can see to dark figures though the only one I can recognize is Andrew. I can hear them talking and from the tone of their voices I can tell they are arguing.

"You idiot! Why would you go do something like that?" the other man says to Andrew. Though it sounds like he is shouting I can tell he is trying to keep his voice down to a whisper and I can also sense an accent. Japanese? Or Maybe Chinese? "Why are you so upset?" questions Andrew. "I'm upset because instead of giving the goods to me like you were supposed to, you gave them to that fool Charles! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU GIVE CHARLES ANYTHING! You of all people know how he is!" "But he's heading to China for a visit and that's where we are sending the goods to right? So I thought we should give it to Charles since he's heading that way already. " The other man sighed in irritation. "Yes Andrew, I understand your logic however thanks to Charles's foolishness he got the goods stolen by a gang of British men from Liverpool and now we have to get it back or our boss will turn us in to the officials because he'll think we are of no use to him! " Andrew slammed his hand against the wall in frustrated realization. "DAMMIT! I messed the plan up! What do we do now?" "Well the gang who stole our goods is actually a group of nobleman just like you are. I hear they are attending a ball at the Grand Salle which is in 5 days. It's an event for all nobles and since you are a nobleman of this country you could go, steal back the goods and bring it to **me** this time." "I like the sound of that plan but the problem is how do I steal it back?" The Chinese man laughed with excitement in his voice. "Just leave that part to me. I know a few combat specialists that would be willing to get involved. Just make sure you're there to get the goods. Got it?" "Yes, I'll see you in a few days then" and with that the Chinese man left. He must be some kind of ninja because he disappeared without a trace. Now that I've got all the information I need there is no reason to hide anymore. It's time to take out my target.

Andrew starts to exit the alley when I quickly grasp him from behind and hold his head in a deadly lock. Did I mention I had super speed as well? Yeah that comes in handy too. "W-who are you?"Andrew gasps out as his hands reach for my arms to try and pry them apart but that had no affect on me. To think a 35 year old man's struggle would have no affect on a 19 year old woman! But then again I'm not your average 19 year old.

"I am many things to many people. A monster, A young lady, A musician, but as for tonight I shall be your murderer. Oh and don't worry about those goods of yours you were planning to steal at the Grand Salle. I'll collect it for you and happily hand it over to the officials." Before he could reply I pulled my arm back, snapping his head in the process. He fell on the cold concrete floor with a silent thud. Such a pathetic man that lies before me; he didn't even put up a good fight.

Ah the moon is as empowering as it lights the night with its luminous glow, so full and yet so empty. I am the exact definition of the moon or even more so the exact definition of a vampire. I walk among those who are alive and yet I feel as though I have died inside. But I am not a vampire nor am I the moon. I am a spiritual being who is bound to the task of passing judgment on the sinners of this earth. I am not an angel nor am I one of the fallen. Granted the gift of enhanced senses I prowl the nights searching for targets to eliminate. A witch with the blood of a dragon I bear the mark of my ancestors and take on the role as the emblem of future peace. I am the Tatsu Majo named Eclipse, the dragon witch of England.

* * *

Hope you liked it! if so please review and i may write more chapters!

Thank You!


	2. First Encounter

Author's Note: Hello! Okay here is chapter 2! enjoy!

Summary: Eclipse is a 19yr old girl with a cold heart and special powers. She rejects many things including love and affection. So how will she react when she meets the attractive Sebastian Michaelis whose master has been ordered by the queen to work with her to put an end to those associated with the black market buisness that has been putting London in a state of chaos? SebbyxOC rated M for later chapters

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only own my character Eclipse.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Encounter

I hate ballroom dancing. Oh please do not get me wrong I love the music, the dresses, and the decorations. But I hate the men. I hate how most men stare at most women as if we are nothing more than a useless pencil. An item you can use multiple times and then just throw away when it has worn out. But nonetheless, if I am to complete my mission of getting those goods from the gang of nobleman from Liverpool, then I must deal with even the most annoying situations.

The ball at the Grand Salle is tonight and I must get ready, but why so EARLY in the morning! "Annabelle, I appreciate your help but why can't we just buy a dress?" I ask my maid who has spent 6 hours fitting and making a dress for the ball tonight. "That's enough mistress. I refuse to have my beautiful mistress dressed so average among a bunch of nobleman. Maybe today will be the day you find a husband!" while she squeals in excitement I simply sigh in exasperation. This isn't the first time she has told me that I need a husband. Being a noblewoman, it seems that I must be married but all men are animals and I'd rather die than get married.

"We'll see about that. So are you finished?" I asked while yawning. "Nearly mistress and why are you yawning? Having nightmares as usual?" "Yes and it seems it is getting worse." I sighed. Almost every night I get nightmares that relives my past and sometimes I see visions of the future. "Well young mistress a dance with a fine gentleman will surely clear your mind." As she said this she handed me the completed dress. It was magnificent. It was black with white ribbons and diamond studs all over the dress. Knowing my maid, it didn't surprise me when I noticed that it was strapless and was designed to exaggerate my bust. The dress was also designed to complement my long black hair that contained white streaks and my silver eyes with my slightly dark skin complexion. "It's amazing! Thank you Annabelle" "It's no trouble at all mistress. Just let me know when you're ready to depart"

The front of the Grand Salle was swarming with nobles from all over London. As my carriage pulled up towards the entrance I mentally prepared myself for my mission. Go inside, Find the Liverpool gang, retrieve the goods, and leave immediately. Lucky for me, Annabelle knows that I am a Dragon witch since her families ancestors used to take care of witches as well. So she made sure to give me gloves that sheltered my whole arm (covering my birthmarks that prove I am a tatsu majo) and to add slots in my dress for my weapons. I brought my twin daggers, my pistol, and the most important thing that all witches have; a tsue. To most a tsue is considered as a magic wand however is so much more than that. It summons the spirits that rest within the world to aid witches in battle, being the dragon witch I can summon nature spirits. In short, I can call upon the power of water, earth, air, fire, etc. Ready to take on my mission I get out of my carriage and head inside the building.

Once inside I begin searching for the noblemen gang from Liverpool. 30 minutes, an hour, 2 hours and my search became nearly hopeless. I walked over to a long table where they served drinks. The servant behind the table smiled at me and said "Would you like a glass of wine my lady?" _I'm not your lady _I thought but I simply smiled back and replied "A glass of water would be fine thank you" the man nodded and handed me a glass of water. As I stood there drinking water I saw multiple across the room staring at me sadistically while others had the audacity to ask me for a dance. I declined them all though and just seeing the disappointed look on their faces was enough to make a genuine smile appear on my face. I never smile for real but its moments like these that instead of laughing I simply smile. "You have a beautiful smile my lady" a soothing mysterious voice compliments. Usually I'm able to notice when someone is behind me but I never noticed until I heard the voice.

I turn around to find a tall man dressed in a black, he looked like a butler. I had to tilt my head up a little to get an approximate look at his face since my height only came up to his collarbone. As I gazed at his face I quietly gasped because for the first time in my life I actually would describe a man using the word attractive. But this man wasn't just attractive, he was absolutely gorgeous! His jet black hair was neat and somewhat messy at the same time and his eyes, Oh how I could stare into his deep crimson eyes for hours on end. All together with his smile this man was the symbol of perfection, the ideal man. Ugh! Get a hold of yourself Eclipse! Appearances may be one thing but who knows what kind of man he is on the inside and just by his presence I could tell he wasn't human.

"Thank you, sir" was my final response after studying his features in silence for about 5 minutes. "Please call me Sebastian Michaelis" he recommended while slightly bowing, I curtsied back. "My lady, would you give me the extraordinary honor of dancing with such a beautiful woman like yourself tonight?" _say no! _My mind was screaming _SAY NO! _"It would be my pleasure" I absentmindedly replied. _I can't believe I'm doing this and with a man that looks so…so…seductive!_ His smile turned into a smirk as he guided me. It made me somewhat upset; it was as if he expected me not to refuse him which made me feel defiant. As we began to dance from the start I noticed he was an excellent dancer but then again so am I.

"My lady, I believe I didn't quite catch your name" he says as me waltz together on the dance floor. The way he looked at me was still bothering me and it caused my feelings to alter from admiration to uncouth behavior. "Yes, I didn't give it" he chuckled after hearing my response. "Funny, the moment I spotted you tonight I noticed that you seemed to have quite an independent attitude. But of course that is expected from people like you" "Mr. Michaelis, if you're trying to insult me then I'm assuming you know nothing about how to attract women" after hearing this he leaned in so that his lips almost touched my ear making me almost shiver. _Why must this man have such an effect on me!_ "I think you know exactly what I mean when I said 'people like you'" it only took me seconds to register his true meaning. "So you know what I am" I say not all that surprised. My response was more matter-of-fact instead of a question. Sebastian returned to his normal position. "You don't seem to be as astonished as I thought you would be" "Well that's probably because you aren't human either, are you?" He smiled at this and nodded.

"Yes, I am a demon" "As expected and let me guess. You felt the presence of a witch, thought the witch was looking for you and was worried this witch would murder you so you intended to end it before the witch ended you. Am I correct?" "Partially, I wasn't worried you would murder me. I was worried that you would harm my young master" "Oh! So you're a contracted demon. That explains why you seem so tamed." Ignoring my rude remark he went on "I didn't expect to find a dragon witch though. If I my knowledge serve to be true, I believe dragon witches are the strongest and rarest of all witches." "Yes, that is true" "Would you mind telling me why you are here? Something tells me you didn't attend this ball simply to dance with an attractive demon" He smirked at his own compliment. _ What an egotistical bastard._ "No I came here to retrieve stolen goods from a noblemen gang from Liverpool" Sebastian seemed to be recalling a memory when his eyebrows suddenly arched. "Oh, I do remember seeing men who looked like they were from Liverpool over there" he nodded his head to the men behind him. There were a group of men who laughed wickedly while one of them hid a small sack under his coat. "It's interesting," Sebastian started. I turned my attention back to him noticing that the dance was over. "My master was also told to go after a gang from Liverpool. This is why we came to this dance for you see my master is the earl Ciel Phantomhive, the queen's guard dog" I have on occasion heard of the queen's guard dog.

"Sebastian!" Both Sebastian and I turn around to find a young boy dressed in blue with indigo eyes and teal colored hair standing in irritation. "Ah young master, are you enjoying the dance?" _WOW! I did hear that he was just a child, but he's so short!_ "Enough playing around Sebastian I've found our…who is this?" "Young master this is-" suddenly the lights went out. Everyone in the room was screaming. _Great, it must be the Chinese man's reinforcements! I was hoping I'd end the mission before they get here!_ I felt hands grab at me and I quickly grab my twin daggers and slash at the person. Once again I am extremely grateful for my enhanced vision, wouldn't want to kill any innocent people tonight. As I continue to fight out of the corner of my eye I could see Sebastian fighting with knifes and protecting his master. After about 15 minutes of battle the lights flicker on and the gang from Liverpool including the Chinese reinforcements is missing.

"That was quite the spectacle" Sebastian acknowledges. All 3 of us stood outside contemplating on what just happened. "What, the fact that our target got away?" I ask a little annoyed. "No, I was talking about you, you are an excellent fighter." The young Phantomhive rolls his eyes. "You know Sebastian; you still haven't told me who she is" "Yes sir, but then again she still won't tell me her name" Sebastian says as he smirks at me. I sigh in defeat "My name is Eclipse and I'm the Tatsu Majo of England, London is the district I work in the most" the young earl looked puzzled, Sebastian noticed this and clarified for him. "A Tatsu Majo is Japanese for Dragon Witch. The language is Japanese because Dragon witches first derived from Japan but they tend to dispatch around the world since dragon witches are very rare." The young earl was deep in thought when he smirked and looked me directly in the face. "Would you like to work for me?" He asked neutrally. "What? Why would I do that? I am a noble woman you know" "Yes, I am aware of that however I am highly interested in you and it seems for now we have the same enemy. If we work together we'll get this annoying job over and done with besides I won't treat you as a servant. You'll be offered a deluxe room with servants available to you daily. You won't be required to work unless it involves these black market gangs that were after" he held his hand out to me "Do we have a deal?" normally I would say no since my personality is very independent. I quickly glanced at Sebastian and noticed that he was staring at me probably this whole time. The look in his eyes is what gave me the drive to extend my hand to the young earl in front of me.

* * *

Thats it! Feel free to review!


	3. Getting to know you' Game

Author's Note: Hello! heres chap. 3! i hope you like the story so far!

Summary: Eclipse is a 19yr old girl with a cold heart and special powers. She rejects many things including love and affection. So how will she react when she meets the attractive Sebastian Michaelis whose master has been ordered by the queen to put an end to those associated with the black market buisness that has been putting London in a state of chaos? SebbyxOC rated M for later chapters

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only own my character Eclipse.

* * *

Chapter 3: 'Getting to know you' Game

"I promise I won't cry! I promise I won't cry!" Annabelle shouted for the past hour while I packed all of my things getting ready to leave for the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel will be sending a carriage (since his manor is far from mine) with Sebastian in it to help me with my luggage. He should be here any minute now…but why did that child have to send his butler! Couldn't he send anyone else? I honestly don't want to see Sebastian today mostly because he was all I dreamed about for the past few nights. Ciel gave me a few days before I would move in with him since he had to inform the Queen on our partnership. "There is no need to mourn Annabelle. I promise I'll visit you often" I reassured the weeping woman. "Oh no dear, that's not it. I'm just so happy you'll be around men! God has answered my prayers! " I couldn't help to roll my eyes at this remark. "But still my mistress, be sure to visit me everyone once in a while, understood? " she said while opening her arms for a hug. I smiled and released a little giggle as I hugged her. "I promise I will"

Sitting in a carriage with Sebastian was not only uncomfortable but incredibly tense. And only 5 minutes have gone by! I kept my eyes on the window looking at the scenery outside. That's one thing that I enjoyed about this world. My train of thought was suddenly disturbed by Sebastian trying to get my attention. "Miss Eclipse, are you alright?" "…yes" "You seem distracted" "…I was just…watching the scenery go by. I like to look at landscapes, oceans, anything that involves nature. I especially love watching the sunset and sometimes I'll spend hours staring at the moon and the stars in the middle of the night…sorry I shouldn't be bothering you about this." "It's quite alright; I've met many witches in my time but known like you. You're fascinating to me." _He's probably lying_ was all I thought. It was all I wanted to think.

Nevertheless, I continued to stare out the window. "Why haven't you looked at me since I arrived?" he asked and I didn't have to look at him to sense his slight irritation. He probably wasn't used to woman ignoring him. But he was right though, I didn't look at him at all even when he helped me in the carriage. I couldn't look at him because if I did then it would happen again. That warm feeling I have inside when I think of him, dream of him, and when I first saw him. I've always resented the thought of feeling this way and I dare not say the word. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. To shut him up I finally looked at him and instantly regretted it.

His crimson eyes still enchanted me along with his mysterious demeanor. The warm feeling stimulated in the pit of my stomach and then something else emerged. I can't place what it is but I didn't like what it was doing to me. "Are you happy now, Sebastian?" "Yes I am" His expression was a mix of boredom and slight satisfaction which in turn confused me but I decided to ignore it. But there seemed to be more to the demonic butler that I wanted to know and that's one thing I can definitely say that I don't like about myself; I'm very curious. "Well then, since you've got my attention and we'll be in the carriage for a long while, let's play a game" his eyebrows arched at this "A game? What kind of game?" "A simple 'getting to know each other' game. I ask you a question, you answer, and then you ask me a question and then I answer and so one and so forth. " "Hmm, sounds interesting however I have one question about this game" "What is that?" "Do we have to answer every question that gets asked of us?" I have to think carefully about this question. Was there anything he would ask me that I wouldn't want to tell him? And if so what if I had a question for him that he wouldn't want to answer? Well whatever the consequences I'll simply deal with. "…Yes, we have to" He smiled and very scary smile that made me regret my decision. "Alright then let the game begin"

What did I want my first question to be; something personal, something rude, or something simple? I didn't want to have a bad start with this butler mostly because something in my cold heart told me that if I got on this butlers bad side, I wouldn't like it.

"What is your favorite animal?" _Really Eclipse! What kind of dumb question is that?_ Sebastian however didn't find it stupid. He simply replied "Cats" "…Really? You're a cat lover?" "Well they are much better than dogs" "Hmm I see, so what's your question for me?" "What is your preferred color?" _Wow that's worse than my question_ "Green" he smiled at my answer "I was just thinking you would look beautiful in emerald" "Do you enjoy working for Ciel?" "From time to time I find my job quite enjoyable whether its watching my young master's intelligence increase everyday or simply the interesting people we encounter along the way. And then other days when I deal with incompetent humans I become a little agitated for instance when the other Phantomhive employees decided to nearly destroy the house but what kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't deal with a few annoying humans every so often?" I couldn't help but release a little laugh. "Was that last sentence considered to be a question?" "No, but I believe your previous sentence was a question. So that means I get to ask you 2 questions" he smirked at my mistake. I sighed, I wasn't upset since I was too busy smiling at the thought of a frustrated version of Sebastian. "Fine, fine. Go ahead" "Do you have a tsue, and if you do may I see it?" I was a bit surprised at his question/request. "Yes I do," I reached to the side of my dress where in one of the folds there was a slot for my tsue. I slide it out and handed it to him "Here but do be careful it's an authentic dragon witch tsue" He nodded and took it examining it. "Remarkable, I have never seen a dragon witches tsue. These inscriptions are very detailed" he handed it back to me and I slid it back in the fold. "As for my second question, why do you seem to not trust men?" I wasn't all that shocked he would ask me this since I've been pretty rude to him and very isolated at the ball at the Grand Salle. But what made my eyes widen was the fact that all my memories, all my nightmare of my past cam swarming into my mind. I couldn't tell him everything that I went through could I….. Should I? He probably noticed my nervousness because he said "I won't force you to answer if you don't want, I understand my question was very personal and I'm sure you don't trust me" But that's just the thing! For some reason I wanted to trust him…THAT'S IT! That's what I've been feeling when I looked at him; want. I wanted to be near him and even though I never felt like this before as much as I didn't want to feel this way, there was something in me that made me want to give into these new feelings. Sometimes, I'm tired of being a cold woman, bounded in a constant snow storm. "No…" I said at last surprising him slightly. "I'll tell you, it is quite a story though" he smiled and for the first time since I've known him, he actually showed a passionate smile. "I promise to listen through it all" "Thank you," I said while smiling back at him. "Let's see. Your question was why do I seem to not trust men right? Well it's hard to trust men…..when you were raped by your father and sold to sex slavery at the age of 6…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Feel free to review! ^-^


	4. The Pain of the Past

Author's Note: Hello! heres chap. 4! By the way, just to let you know i didn't get the birthday and rape idea from ciel and alois's background stories. I thought of my own OC character having a messed up past like this way before i knew about black butler. So yeah enjoy the chapter!

Summary: Eclipse is a 19yr old girl with a cold heart and special powers. She rejects many things including love and affection. So how will she react when she meets the attractive Sebastian Michaelis whose master has been ordered by the queen to put an end to those associated with the black market buisness that has been putting London in a state of chaos? SebbyxOC rated M for later chapters

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only own my character Eclipse.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Pain of the Past

I was raised in an extremely rich noble family in London. My father worked as a part of an important council that worked under the queen but behind the scenes my father was actually part of the black market. I was their only child and being a girl this meant that I couldn't take over the family business which upset my father very much, if I tried to remember correctly I don't even think they gave me a name. He would treat me as if I never existed but whenever the newspaper companies decided to interview him he would act as if he were the best father in the world. My mother was afraid of him and never went against his will. If he told her to beat me, she would. If he told her to lock me in my room, she would. And I am sure that if he had commanded her to kill me….she would.

I never knew I was a tatsu majo. Most witches are born through bloodline but dragon witches are chosen by destiny, that's why we are so rare. The powers of a tatsu majo only awaken at the age of 10 when we least see it coming. But I'm getting side tracked, where was I? Oh yes, 6 years old. I was actually 5 years old and my birthday was tomorrow. The newspaper companies would usually come to my birthday to honor me. I didn't care about the attention; I just wanted to get a break from my father's abuse. Little did I know that the newspaper company was interviewing a different noble family tomorrow and little did I know that my father made a mistake in his black market career and was fired, putting his nobility in jeopardy.

That night before my birthday was dreadful. That night my father came home enraged and livid. My mother tried to calm him but he only beat her, harder than ever before. I hid in the corner of my room afraid to even move to even breathe. I heard yelling from across the hall that made me shake and shiver until I thought I would pass out. "WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER!" I heard my father yelling. Loud footsteps came from down the hall and with every step I could feel my father getting closer and closer, while my heart beated faster and faster. Suddenly my room door burst open and from the force I thought the hinges might have fallen off as well. My father walked right up to me and grabbed me by my hair lifting me of the ground. He laughed hysterically in my face although I seemed to have missed the joke. "You fool! You thought you could hide from me! Oh it seems you're still too soft! Seems like I need to teach you a big lesson, how about more beatings!...No. Ha-ha NO! I've got something even better for you!"

_Fear, agony, pain, tears, blood, everywhere blood! My blood! Why father! Why God!...Oblivion…_

When I awoke, my eyes were very heavy and my cheeks were damp from tears. I found myself in my father's room and I thought it was a dream. I noticed I was completely naked and I thought it was a dream. I even felt pain in my groin and an awful soreness throughout my body and yet I still thought it was a dream. But it wasn't until I turned my head and saw my father naked, hands covered with blood, smoking a cigarette that I realized this was no dream. This was a nightmare made real.

"You're awake" was what he said after noticing that I was staring at him. Suddenly the grand clock in our house rang loudly. "Do you hear that daughter? It's midnight" he said in a low voice. I was dozing off again, about to faint for probably the second time tonight. As I nearly lost consciousness I heard him whisper in my ear "…..Happy Birthday"

I awoke once again but this time I was in a carriage and I was chained to the wall. There was a man sitting in a cushion across from me. When he realized was awake he smiled a nasty smile at me. "Don't bother asking questions, it will only annoy me" he said though it wasn't like I could talk anyways, I felt as if I had lost my voice. "Your father explained to me that he was about to go bankrupt and I told him I'd offer him a lot of money if he gave me a young toy to play with. But I never expected him to give me his daughter. Well since your mine now I intend to make you the perfect sex slave" and that's how it began. For four years I was forced, raped, and wiped if I disobeyed. I always disobeyed though. The thought of men controlling me the way that they tried to made me sick to my stomach and no matter how painful the punishment, I endured. And then it happened; I turned 10 years old.

It was a cold evening, with the sun burning brightly as it slowly began to hide under something else, something dark. I was recently thrown into my cell that was supposedly my 'room'. That was the night when I became a tatsu majo. Many witches gain their powers differently. Dragon witches gain their power under a solar eclipse and the stronger the witch the more painful the transformation. I had to learn this the hard way. As I sat in my cell I began to feel a strange burning in my feet, then to my legs, and then my stomach making me double over in pain. I started screaming and crying out in sharp, stabbing pain. As I stared into the tiny window of my cell I saw a solar eclipse forming and the closer it was to completion more pain I felt. It traveled from my stomach to my chest and finally reached my head.

I was rolling all over the floor screaming and hollering, moaning and groaning from extreme pain. I couldn't hear anything else but my screams. I held my arms out in front of me to find markings all over my arms and blood coming from the markings. The pain increased more and more until suddenly it stopped. I noticed the men who work in the sex slave industry and raped me multiple times were standing in front of my cell. I wasn't controlling my body as I stood up and walked towards them. I heard gasps and idle chatter of what to do. I didn't care though; when I got to the metal bars I easily pulled them apart as if it was something I had done every day. That's another thing about the transformation of a witch. We are mentally unconscious of what we do; like a blind adrenaline rush.

By the end of the solar eclipse I was covered in a mixture of my blood and the blood of the men I had murdered. I was outside surrounded by dead bodies and rubble. I didn't mean to kill everyone and I didn't mean to destroy the building in the process, but even till today I don't regret what I did. And as I gazed at the moon I didn't know what was ahead of me with this new life but I knew that I could never be normal, that all I could be was as cold as the night when I witnessed the eclipse.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And i guess you understand now why my character's name is Eclipse, please review!


	5. An Evening in the Phantomhive Manor

Author's Note: Hello! heres chap. 5!I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and thanks to animefreak653 for suggesting that i make paragraphs so that the story is easier to read. I really appreciate the reviews, enjoy chapter 5!

Summary: Eclipse is a 19yr old girl with a cold heart and special powers. She rejects many things including love and affection. So how will she react when she meets the attractive Sebastian Michaelis whose master has been ordered by the queen to put an end to those associated with the black market buisness that has been putting London in a state of chaos? SebbyxOC rated M for later chapters

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only own my character Eclipse.

* * *

Chapter 5: An Evening in the Phantomhive Manor

We arrived at the Phantomhive Manor around sunset, got my entire luggage out, and paid the man who drove our carriage. As the carriage disappeared I noticed 4 people nearing Sebastian and I. They were probably the servants because Sebastian began to introduce me. It seems we didn't have time for further conversation because Sebastian quickly ordered them to take my luggage to my new room.

As Sebastian led me to Ciel's office I couldn't help but admire the manor. It was very neat and refined although I'm sure that most of this perfection was done by Sebastian. Speaking of Sebastian he hadn't said a word to me since I told him my story about my father. But can I really blame him?

All of it does seem very far-fetched although he shouldn't be surprised. I've heard many stories about Ciel and how he lost his parents when the first Phantomhive manor was burnt down. No one knows how the manor caught on fire but I'm sure that is the reason why Ciel has returned with a demon butler; to get revenge on those who murdered his parents.

The irony of it all was too much. Ciel wants revenge on his parents and I couldn't care less if my parents lived or died. But we do have one specific thing in common; both our lives changed on our birthdays. Hmm I wonder, would I take revenge on my parents and murder them for what they had done to me? If a man brought my parents in front of me and I had a knife or a gun or any other kind of weapon in my hand, would I kill them?

As if he were reading my mind, Sebastian spoke "Would it be alright if I asked you a question?"

I turned to look up at him forgetting the effect he had on me, I hid my shiver and nodded.

"Are you after people in the black market so you can get revenge on your parents, most specifically your father?"

_Wow, that's a good question!_ I thought to myself. I never considered it in that way, I simply go after bad guys and since the black market has been getting worse day by day I decided to take action and focus my main attention on putting a stop to the black market.

"No, my parents do not interest me enough for me to put all my responsibilities aside just to get revenge. I'm just glad they are out of my life" "So you are saying that you have, as humans would put it "forgive and forget"?"

"Of course not, I will never ever forgive them and I would be a fool to forget what they did to me, especially my father. I simply have to keep living because if I didn't and let darkness and despair take me then that would mean that nothing has changed. That I'm still the same little hopeless girl who allowed men to treat her like trash and I assure you, I am **not** a little girl anymore."

I could hear Sebastian chuckling next to me. "Miss Eclipse," he said my name with such passion that I had to look directly into his eyes.

They were filled with so much promise, a lot more than a demon should have and they almost seemed…sincere.

"I understand how you feel about men and I also understand that since I am a male you probably don't trust me. But if I may be so bold as to say that you are the strongest, most courageous woman I have ever met."

I don't know why, maybe it was the way he said that or maybe it was the fact that I have never been complimented by a man, but when he said that I could feel my cheeks heating and I felt a warmth spread throughout my entire body.

"T-there is no reason for you to flatter me" I stuttered.

"I am not trying to flatter you. There are many women that I am sure if they experienced what you have they would have become prostitutes or commit suicide or try to get vengeance. But you, you don't need things such as vengeance, pleasure, anything to distract you from hidden anguish. All you need is a reason to live and the necessities to do so. I admire that about you."

"Interesting, so if you find revenge unnecessary then why do you serve someone after revenge?" he smiled at my question

"Yes I do find revenge unnecessary. However, it is not the need for revenge that makes me want young master's soul; it is the determination. My young master is willing to give up everything including his life for revenge because he puts himself and his desires in front of everything like a king in a game of chess."

As we reached Ciel's office, Sebastian knocked on the door saying "Young Master, I am here with Miss Eclipse" I heard a faint "You may come in" from the other side of the door.

Sebastian opened it gesturing for me to come inside. I walked in as Sebastian closed the door behind me. Ciel looked up at me and I noticed he was doing some kind of paperwork.

"Lady Eclipse, It's been a while. Welcome to my home and make yourself comfortable"

"Thank you, young earl" I reply while curtsying.

"I'll be sure to let you know when any black market information comes about. In the mean time, you can explore the manor and get to know the servants." He then turned his attention to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you are in charge of Lady Eclipse. Attend to her needs and if there is somewhere she needs to go you are her escort. It she has any personal problems have Mey-rin take care of it, understood?" Sebastian bowed saying

"Yes, my lord"

"Good, you're both dismissed" and with that he returned to his work. _He sure is mature for a child._

My room was immense and everything looked perfect. The room was all white, white walls, white furniture and the bathroom was white too. I could tell by looking at my empty luggage that the servants have already put away all of my clothes, accessories and other items that was in my luggage.

I could have sworn I heard Sebastian say something like "For once they didn't mess it up" but his voice was at such a low whisper I just ignored the comment.

He approached me and said "Please make yourself comfortable, dinner will be ready in an hour when it is finished I will come and get you." Sebastian turned and then left closing the door behind him.

An hour was too long for me to sit in this room so I might as well explore the manor before Sebastian gets back.

I discovered that my new room had a full bodied window that lead to a balcony. I stepped into the balcony and stared at my garden view. The garden was very beautiful with white roses everywhere; there was a small terrace in the middle. As I gazed at the garden I noticed a little boy with blonde hair and a straw hat attached to his back trimming a hedge. I remember he was one of the servants who took the luggage to my room.

I jumped off of the balcony and landed on my feet behind a rose bush. I walked towards the boy and after a moment he looked up at me with curious eyes that suddenly flashed with realization.

"OH! You're the new mistress! I didn't notice you were in the garden" the gardener says sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

_He is so adorable! Probably the cutest male I have ever seen!_ "What is your name?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Its Finnian miss, but you can call me Finny if you want."

"Okay Finny, my name is Eclipse and there is no need to add "miss" to it. I wanted to thank you for taking care of my luggage. If I remember correctly there are 3 other servants that took care of my luggage too right?"

"Yeah if you want to meet the other they should be inside the manor"

"Thank you Finny, I'll be off now" I waved at him and walked to the side of the manor where there was a door to take me inside.

I probably should have asked Sebastian for a map because the manor is huge and I'm positive that I am lost because I've been walking around clueless for the past 20 minutes.

I was about to turn the corner when I heard someone behind me yell "GET OUTTA THE WAY!" without further delay I leaped sideways just in time to see a cart full of dynamite slamming in the wall.

_If there had been any fire this would have turned into a pretty bad situation!_ As I regained my posture two people came running towards me, one was wearing a maids outfit and had red hair and round glasses and the other was wearing a chefs uniform and had dirty blonde hair; I also noticed a cigarette in his mouth.

"BARDROY!" yelled the astonished maid.

"You almost hurt our guest!" Bardroy simply rolled his eyes

"It was just in accident Mey-rin and besides she didn't get hurt"

He looked at me and asked "Hey, are ya hurt?" still a bit confused I just shook my head no.

"Ya see? She's fine" the maid looked as frustrated as ever.

"Bardroy, that's not the point!"

_So my safety doesn't matter? That's harsh_

"If Sebastian finds out about this he'll be upset, yes he will"

"Not unless she snitches on us Mey-rin"

Once again his attention came back to me "Are you a snitch?"

A bit tired of this, I decided to switch up the conversation.

"Why is there a cart full of dynamite?" I say pointing at the smashed cart and the dynamite which has fallen all over the floor. They glanced at the incident as if they had forgotten it was there completely.

"Oh, that?" says Bardroy "Sebastian came into the kitchen to prepare dinner but when he opened the cardboard he found my stash of dynamite," _he hides his dynamite…in a kitchen cupboard?_ "So he told me to get rid of it. I was headed to my room to put them away – with Mey-rin's help – but I got a bit distracted and the cart slipped out of my hands and SMASH into the wall. I guess I better say sorry for almost hurting our new guest. Sorry"

"it's fine, no harm done" I extended my hand to him

"My name is Eclipse, nice to meet you and thank you for helping with my luggage"

He shook it and said "The names' Bardroy, call me Bard" he smiled contented as if he didn't almost kill me a few minutes ago.

I looked at the maid and extended my hand to her. She shook it and said "I'm Mey-rin and I'm glad your okay"

_Or rather, your glad Sebastian won't slaughter you_.

After another 20 minutes of roaming around I finally reached my room. In about 10 minutes Sebastian would come and get me for dinner. I was about to lie on my bed when my full bodied window flew open.

I spun around to find a man (I think) wearing a white dress shirt under a black vest with a red coat. He also had long red hair (probably as long as my black and white hair), red glasses, and was carrying a red chainsaw. He seemed to be looking for something or maybe someone. He sighed in defeat when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Aw, my darling Sebby is nowhere. I hate this damn manor! Every time I sneak in and try to find Sebby I always end up in the wrong room!" His eyes landed on me and his whole face went from disappointment to disapproval.

"And you are?" he said with a disgusted tone. I was pretty much dumbfounded by this random event.

"Um, I could ask you the same thing" I replied still confused.

He glared at me and said "I am the grim reaper Grell Sutcliff and I'm looking for my beloved Sebby. Have you seen him?"

_A grim reaper! Interesting, that explains the chainsaw it must be his death scythe… and who the hell is Sebb- wait he doesn't mean Sebastian does he?_

"Uh, my name is Eclipse and if this 'Sebby' person you're looking for is Sebastian, he is making dinner"

"Oh! He's in the kitchen?"

"…sure?" the reaper jumped in excitement.

"Yay! Look out Sebby, here I com-" suddenly something that seemed to look like a hedge clipper knocked the reaper to his feet. Another reaper appeared although he looked more like a reaper than the other one. He was dressed in a black suit and had silver glasses and had short but neat black hair.

"Honestly Sutcliff," he said in obvious irritation.

"Right after our assignment you come all the way over here just to find that repulsive demon" the reaper turned me and I'm not sure if it was me or just the trick of the sunset's lighting but I thought I saw the reapers face light up as he looked at me. But it was gone faster than it had come and the reaper cleared his throat as he walked closer to me.

When he got close to me, I rapidly studied his features. He wasn't as tall as Sebastian but he was still a little taller than me. He seemed to have a cold personality (like me) and the demeanor of a leader.

"I apologize for this reapers foolishness; I hope he didn't upset you" he said in a calm, business-like voice. I stared at Grell who was knocked out on the floor.

"No, I'm alright…Is he going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine…can I ask you a question?"

I turned my attention back to him. "Sure"

"What is a Dragon Witch doing in the house of Phantomhive?"

"Oh, the young Earl and I are temporarily partners since we have the same target at the moment."

"Hmm, I see. Well since I am here I believe I should warn you about that demon butler"

"You mean Sebastian? Why?"

"No particular reason, only that you should never trust a demon. They use their twisted lies to make the innocent suffer. But I believe that you'll be fine since you are among the level of a Tatsu Majo. I will take my leave now."

He turned, grabbed Grell's hair, and began to drag him through the window onto the balcony.

I quickly ran in front of the window and said "Wait! I don't know your name"

The reaper turned to look at me, "I am William T. Spears" he reached in to his pocket, drew out a card, and handed it to me.

"My name is Eclipse" I said as I took the card.

"Eclipse…" he murmured my name as if it was something special, something to cherish.

Then his voice went back to that cold tone as he replied "Farewell" and jumped off the balcony.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called out.

The door opened revealing Sebastian smiling at me. "Miss Eclipse, dinner is served"

After a delicious dinner, Sebastian took me back to my room.

"If you need anything, my room is down the left hall and is the first door on your right. Don't hesitate to ask for my assistance in anything."

"Okay, thank you Sebastian. I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight"

"Goodnight Miss Eclipse"

"You can drop the miss if you want to" he smiled at my suggestion.

"Very well then, goodnight Eclipse" he said as he closed my door.

I changed into a night gown and lay in my bed as today events replayed in my head. I thought about Ciel Phantomhive, I thought of about the servants that I met, I thought about the strange shinigami's that I encountered, but the last and most unsettling thing was that I mostly thought about Sebastian.

The way he talked to me, the way he complimented me, and the way he said my name was like he locked me in a spell that I couldn't escape. It felt so wrong and yet so good.

But why did William say my name in a special way too? And why did he tell me to stay away from Sebastian? Well that is actually no surprise considering the fact that shinigami and demons hate each other. Oh well, sorry William; I'm afraid that staying away from Sebastian is something I can't do.

* * *

I hope you liked it and feel free to review, if you have any questions on my OC or the story itself don't hesitate to ask! ^_^


	6. Dragon vs Tiger

Author's Note: Hello! heres chap. 6! i recently got a question from Monochrome Demon asking:"Are witches partners with reapers?"and the answer is not exactly. They can be friends but they don't hate each other like how shinigami's hate demons. Actually witches seem to help reapers more than cause them problems. Well thats it for now please enjoy the chapter!

Summary: Eclipse is a 19yr old girl with a cold heart and special powers. She rejects many things including love and affection. So how will she react when she meets the attractive Sebastian Michaelis whose master decides to work with her to put an end to those associated with the black market buisness that has been putting London in a state of chaos? SebbyxOC

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only own my character Eclipse.

* * *

Chapter 6: Dragon vs. Tiger

I awoke from a bright light shinning into my room. When I opened my eyes I saw Sebastian at my window pulling back the curtains. When he noticed I was awake he smiled and approached the side of my bed.

"Good morning Eclipse" I sat up and smiled at him

"Good morning Sebastian" Out of the corner of my eye I noticed there was a small tray with a cup of tea on it sitting on my dresser. He handed it to me and I thanked him while taking a sip.

"Hmm, peppermint; how did you know this is my favorite kind of tea?"

He simply chuckled and said "Why, I am simply one hell of a butler"

I couldn't help but laugh at him as I took another sip. Suddenly I remembered something that I wanted to ask Sebastian since last night.

"Um, Sebastian may I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Do you know two reapers named Grell Sutcliff and William t. Spears?" The look on Sebastian's face went from blissful to severe irritation.

"Allow me to take a guess, Grell snuck into the manor trying to find me?"

"I wouldn't say 'snuck in' more like he nearly destroyed my window"

Sebastian sighed "I apologize, that dim-witted reaper is a true nuisance and seems to be infatuated with me" I would have laughed at that comment but all I could do was look away blushing a little considering that I was falling for him as well. And I'm positive Sebastian noticed my blush because I noticed that he was smirking at me.

Changing the subject he said "The young master has a lead on a gang that he believes to be associated with the black market. He wants to give you the details during breakfast"

_Yes! I want to be done with this place and with Sebastian before things get worse._

"Alright, I'll be ready in a few minutes" I was about to get out of bed when I realized I was wearing a silky gown that stopped at my waist. If I removed the covers it would reveal my underwear.

"Uh, Sebastian would you mind leaving so I can get dressed?" I asked a bit shy

He only chuckled and said "As you wish my lady" and left the room. I jumped out of bed and went to my closet and picked out a violet dress with black ruffles and ribbons. This dress was tight enough and didn't require a corset which is good; didn't want Sebastian's help on that.

Once I finished getting dressed, I left the room to find Sebastian patiently waiting for me.

"You look lovely" he complimented. But it didn't feel like a compliment. It felt more like he was trying to charm me as if this was a game. Even though I technically already lost, I wasn't going to make it look like that.

So I brushed it off with a simple "Thank you"

As we began to walk to the dining room, I could tell Sebastian was staring at me but not particularly at **me** more towards the back of my hair. It was in a bun that had strands of curly hair coming out at the bottom.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in curiosity

"…Yes"

"What is it?" Suddenly Sebastian stopped walking, extended his hand to my hair, and gently yet swiftly pulled out the hairpin that kept my hair in a bun. My hair automatically loosened and fell all over my back and shoulder.

He placed the pin in his pocket and looped a finger through my hair kissing the strands, his mouth very close to my ear.

"This is much better," he whispers into my ear. "Such beautiful black and white hair shouldn't be contained by a single hairpin. It should be able to flow free; this way makes you look more vibrant and stunning." His voice shook me and it sounded more fanatical than ever before.

This was a compliment I was willing to except.

"You both took your sweet time" Ciel comments as we walk into the dining room. The two opposite ends of the table had plates full of breakfast food that was adequately prepared. Sebastian pulled my chair out from under the table gesturing for me to sit.

As I sat I said "Sorry about that, so you found some information about the black market?"

"Yes, are you aware of the black market gang that is involved with human trafficking; Or in this case sexual slavery?"

A waterfall of memories came rushing through me leaving me with a cold sentiment. "Yes"

"Well apparently they have allied with other groups involved in this and have grown into a larger organization. The leaders of this organization meet in an abandoned tavern near the docks of London." Ciel then held up a letter with the queen's seal on it.

"Her majesty wants us to infiltrate the hideout and put an end to them at any means necessary. Finish your breakfast and be ready, because we will depart in 2 hours"

The docks of London were not as crowded as I thought they would be. It was a perfect day for anyone to meet privately. We located the tavern prepared for anything but there was one obstacle.

"Umm Ciel…you're under aged" I stated very bluntly.

Ciel roared in anger "I know that already!"

Sebastian simply shook his head although the hidden laughter was obvious. "Come now, young master. Allow Eclipse and I to enter the tavern to receive the information we need"

"No, **I** am the queen's guard dog! That means that **I** am present during investigations!"

I sighed heavily. Not only is this a waste of my time but the information we need was slipping away every second.

"It doesn't matter what you two decide because I am going inside" and without turning around I walked inside.

The tavern immediately smelled of drugs and liquor; I covered my nose as I looked around. The lights were dimmed and there wasn't much decoration to the place. I could hear men talking from across the room so I inched toward them. I noticed 2 men sitting in a booth, I instantly found a closet and snuck inside. I could still hear the men talking so this position would hide me as I eavesdropped.

Suddenly one hand grabbed my waist and another covered my mouth as I felt a sturdy body press against. I was about to fight back when my perpetrator whispered into my ear.

"It's alright Eclipse, it's me"

_Sebastian. Of course it would be Sebastian; he is the only man that could do this to me._

He removed his hand from my mouth but the hand on my waist remained.

"You couldn't just tap me on the shoulder could you?"

"No, I couldn't"

"Glad you and Ciel worked things out"

"It helped that you decided to rush inside making him order me to protect you"

He used both of his hands to turn me around so that we were face to face. It was until I was in this position that I realized how small this closet really is. We were practically compressed onto each other, chest against chest. I did my best to suppress my rising emotions.

"Whatever, just stay quiet I think I can hear the men talking"

"Is she willing to work with us?" One of the men asked the other.

"Oh yes she has agreed to cooperate nicely, for equal value though" that voice sounded familiar and it only took a second to remember.

"The Chinese man!" I whispered to Sebastian.

"Chinese man? What are you talking about?"

"Remember the ball where the building was infiltrated by reinforcements?"

"What kind of a butler would I be if I forgot the night where we first met?" He replied with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes despite the smile on my face. "My point is the one in charge of the infiltration is the man who recently spoke"

"He isn't working for the gang from Liverpool is he?"

"No, he stole the goods from the Liverpool gang"

"I see, let's listen and find out more about this Chinese man and who this 'she' is"

We focused our attention back on the two men.

"I don't know if we should deal with this woman sir" The other man sounded worried

"We need her, without her help the black market wouldn't have gotten as far as it has. It's alright all she wants in return for serving us is the blood of a demon"

From hearing this I felt Sebastian become more tense but not from fear. It seemed to be coming from deep curiosity.

"You make that sound like it's an easy thing to get. I honestly didn't believe demons existed until all of these bizarre events have occurred"

"Don't worry about that. I have everything under control. Just make sure that you do thing correctly unlike others I have had to deal with. Understand?"

"Yes I understand" I didn't sense the Chinese man's presence so I assumed he was gone.

Before I could say anything Sebastian grabbed hold of me and jumped out of the closet startling the man. Without any hesitation, he pulled out a pistol from his black tailcoat and pointed it at the man's forehead.

"Where is this 'she' that you and your friend were talking about?" Sebastian asked sternly

The man only shook his head in fear and didn't answer.

"What a shame" Sebastian said in disappointment while bringing the gun closer. "Looks like I will have to kill you after all-"

"Wait" I said as I held out a hand. The look on Sebastian's face was between irritation and curiosity

"Why?"

"Because I can read his mind and get the information we need but don't get me wrong I don't intend to let him live"

Sebastian didn't say anything, he only nodded and stepped away to allow me to do what I wanted. I stepped toward the man who was now trembling with panic. I placed a hand on his head and tried to grasp the information I needed.

As images of people and places flooded my mind I finally grasped an underground cavern where there were rows of cells filled with caged woman. They had the same anguished look that I had 9 years ago. I instantly removed my hand from the man's head bringing me back to reality.

I gave him a deadly glare and said "Sebastian, you can kill him now"

I walked towards the exit while a gunshot echoed through the building. Before I could leave I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Did you obtain the information?" Sebastian asked

"Yes"

"Eclipse, look at me"

I turned around to face him and noticed his face was full of concern

"This assignment has probably brought back a few horrible memories from your past. Are you positive that you want to continue?"

"I am not a child Sebastian. Don't need you to worry about me, I'm fine"

"But I am not worrying about you as if you were a child. I am worrying about you because you are a woman who has been through traumatizing events"

That actually took me by surprise. I suppose that is why I am so attracted to Sebastian; he's probably the only man who ever treated me as if I was actually a woman and not a toy.

"…An underground cavern" I murmured

"Excuse me?" Sebastian replied in confusion

"That 'She' that they were talking about, she's in an underground cavern to the east of here where they keep the women. It's a deserted area"

"Then we should take our leave before Scotland Yard arrives"

"I don't understand" Ciel said as we sat in the carriage.

The place we are headed to is pretty far. The sunset is now transitioning from red and orange to blue and purple. As I stare out the window watching the sunset, Sebastian and Ciel have been busy trying to figure out who or more importantly what this 'she' is.

"Why would she want demon blood? Surely she can't be human" Ciel states

"Yes, but she can't be a demon either" Sebastian argues

"Why not? Demons don't go after other demons?"

"No, they do. It's simply that demons do not meddle with other demons very often. We usually stay in our own business unless we have a master who orders us to do otherwise"

"She can't be a shinigami" I added to the conversation while still looking through the window.

"Eclipse is right. Reapers hate my kind" Sebastian agrees

I don't have to look to tell, I can just feel the awkward smirk that the young earl was giving me.

"So, does this mean that she could be a witch?" Ciel asks in obvious amusement just waiting for my answer.

I didn't bother to look at him while I reply "It is possible. Although I can tell you it is not a tatsu majo since I am the only tatsu majo in England. It could be any other witch though. My guess is that she is a hu wupo"

Ciel looked completely baffled. "What are talking about?"

Once again Sebastian had to clarify "Hu Wupo is Chinese for Tiger Witch. Just like how a tatsu majo originates from Japan, the hu wupo originates from China. They specialize in close combat and endurance. I'm guessing that the reason Eclipse has chosen a Chinese type witch, is because of the Chinese man that seems to be involved the most."

"That is correct" I say in agreement

"But what would a witch have to do with demon blood" Ciel questions

"That's what confuses me the most" I state

"What confuses you?" Sebastian asks. "Do you not know why she would want demon blood?"

"Not exactly, but there is only one reason why a witch would want demon blood"

"And what would that be?"

"It turns us into humans"

We reached the cavern by nighttime; it was lit with torches on the walls. Sebastian took one and continued to walk inside.

There was nothing but a straight narrow path but as we turned to the corner we saw cells from left to right of distraught women. There weren't a large number of them, maybe 20 but it still took a lot out of me to try not to run away or cry.

They were still in good condition though, and only looked depressed from being kidnapped and not raped for many years; they still had the energy to run. As we walked on they noticed the light and looked up at us in pure happiness, hoping to be saved.

"Sebastian," it was Ciel who spoke. "I want you to release them all"

"Yes, my lord"

I helped Sebastian break the cells bars and get the woman out. Even though the area was deserted there was a small town not far away with a Scotland Yard station. They would surely help the woman get back home.

Soon all the women were free and all that was left was to find the 'she'.

*Sebastian POV*

We continued to walk through the corridors of this cavern. I constantly caught myself staring at Eclipse; her beautiful long black and white hair flowing down her back, her brown skin glowing from the torch in my hand, and despite everything that she has been through the confidence in her stride was remarkable.

_How could a single woman have such an effect on me? Why do I find myself wanting her so badly?_

We approach a metal door and with the look of approval from my young master, I open it.

The room looked like another cell but it seemed to be better kept. In the corner there was a woman but she seemed different than the others who were imprisoned.

She had orange hair that was arranged in a bun and was wearing a black jumpsuit that was designed for close combat. It wasn't until I sensed her soul that I realized Eclipse's assumption was correct, before us was a hu wupo.

She leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and smiling with fire in her eyes.

"Well, well, well. I did ask for a demon but I guess they I won't need to work for them to get one" she said with pure excitement. "I can't wait to chop you up"

"Are you trying to drink demon blood to become a human?" Eclipse asked with her hard glare set on the hu wupo.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sick of being an immortal beast, being normal would give me great satisfaction"

"I see and to achieve what you consider to be normality, you would simply head those twisted people with hurting innocent women?"

"Hey, you've got your way of living and I've got mine" she argued while drawing a sword from her sheath and pointing it towards me. Looking closely I noticed there was a kind of holy water dripping from the blade. Any blow from that sword would be fatal for me.

Her attention focused on me as she said "Nothing personal, okay?" and came at me with ferocious attacks.

I instantly dodged all of them while trying to lure her away from the young master. From my peripheral, I noticed Eclipse coming toward the hu wupo with her twin daggers in her hand. The two witches immersed in severe combat as Eclipse continued to strike the tiger witch hard while dodging the deadly attacks. Though the holy water wouldn't affect Eclipse as badly as it would affect me, it would still be a dreadful injury.

The hu wupo was beginning to have a hard time keeping up with Eclipse and I noticed she was irritated from straying from her intentions to kill me. I caught sight of her eyeing the young master and it only took a second for me to process her plan.

As she dodged Eclipse's next attack she jumped in the air and spun around aiming her sword to the young master's head. I was there in an instant shielding the young master ready to take the blow that would come for my back.

But when I heard the sound of sword meeting skin and the scream of a woman I turned around to find the beautiful black and white hair I admired drenched with blood and the woman that attracted me lying in a pool of her blood.

* * *

Ohh No! Eclipse is down! Feel free to review, if you have any questions on my OC or the story itself don't hesitate to ask! ^_^


	7. Someone I Can Finally Trust

Author's Note: Hello! heres chap. 7!Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter is much shorter then the other ones so please enjoy!

Summary: Eclipse is a 19yr old girl with a cold heart and special powers. She rejects many things including love and affection. So how will she react when she meets the attractive Sebastian Michaelis whose master decides to work with her to put an end to those associated with the black market buisness that has been putting London in a state of chaos? SebbyxOC

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only own my character Eclipse.

* * *

Chapter 7: Someone I Can Finally Trust

_**It was so dark, so cold. I was all alone and terrified. Suddenly I saw 2 figures walking towards me. It wasn't till they got close that I realized they were my parents. As they approached me more familiar faces came into view; the man who kidnapped me on my birthday and all the men who treated me horribly came closer and closer. I was completely surrounded by them all. **_

_**Then they began to rip apart my clothes, slap me, and call me all the horrible things that made me hate them. Bitch, whore, worthless, and on and on they continued to beat and mock me. Some even had weapons and began to stab and slash at me with their knives.**_

_**I screamed and screamed and finally I heard something call for me. "Eclipse…ECLIPSE! WAKE UP!" **_

My eyes snapped open and I screamed as I sat up. My vision was blurry and I didn't know what was going on. I felt an instant sharp pain in my chest and gasped in agony. I felt strong yet gentle hands push me back down.

"Please Eclipse, relax. You'll reopen you're wound"

_That voice…I'd know that voice anywhere._

"S…Sebastian?" My voice was unsteady and I felt like the world was spinning.

My vision became clearer and I realized I was in my room at the Phantomhive manor. I was gripping the bed sheets so tightly that my nails were digging inside the palm of my hands. I also was aware that I was drenched in my sweat and because of that my hair was sticking to my skin.

I slightly turned my head to find Sebastian looking down at me with bottomless concern. He placed one of his hands on my left hand.

"What h-happened to the…tiger witch" I was breathing very heavily at this point trying to catch my breath.

"Scotland Yard got there just in time. However, when she realized the odds were against her she escaped" Sebastian seemed to be staring at something distant when he explained what happened but when his gaze dropped on me again his expression softened.

"You saved my life but…why? I do not want to sound unappreciative because I am forever grateful but I thought you found me objectionable"

"I...saw the holy w-water on the blade. If you had taken that attack…you would have died"

"Are you saying that you'd rather be in intense pain then to see me die? Am I not simply another man or demon to you?"

"Funny you ask because I have no idea, I can't fathom it; and what about you Mr. Butler? What do you think of me? Just another woman right, another toy that you can easily manipula-"

"No" he interrupts sternly

"I don't think of you like that"

"Oh really?" by now I was starting to regain my breathing and I was wild with bewilderment. From what I know men are monsters and yet here is one that isn't even human and has stolen my perspective, my mentality, and…my heart.

"Then what do you think of me? Oh no, no need to answer I already know! I'm a monster, a murderer, a whore, a worthless bitch! And the list goes on and on and so on and so on! I don't blame that tiger witch for what she wanted to do! Do you how many times I've wished that I could die? I can't-"

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed me and tightly wrapped his arms around me smothering me. At first I tensed in shock but slowly eased into his embrace. He was warm and his warmth made me feel something that I had never experienced; safety.

"I finally got it" he whispered my ear

"What are you talking about?" my voice was altered because my face was buried in his chest but regardless he could still hear me.

"For a while now I was trying to figure out why you were so distant. Though your past is part of why you detach yourself from others, I knew there was something more to it. And right now I realized what it is; you resent yourself.

Only a small number of people have admired you while the rest have either hurt you or made you feel as if you were a lesser being. But because of the small respect you receive in addition to the inner pride you have as a dragon witch, you became confused and decided to accept the opinions of the negative crowd.

Eclipse, I can tell you that all of those people who mocked you were jealous of you and who wouldn't be? A brave, courageous, and intelligent woman like you ought to appreciate who you are. You shouldn't allow such horrible people to haunt you"

I was silenced by my own astonishment and after a minute or two of him sitting on my bed holding me I simply laughed. I looked up into his face to see him looking down at me in surprise.

"Sebastian…I'm getting tired of hating people. Tired of acting like I don't want to be near people because when I think back on my life I realize that if I don't count Annabelle, I have no one I can trust or rely on. Can…can I rely on you? "

The smile on his face was a truthful one and it made me smile too.

"If that is what you most desire, my lady"

* * *

Aww How Sweet! In the next chapter i'm thinking of introducing more characters like lizze, lau, ran mao, sohma, agni, and more. So look forward to that! As always Feel free to review, if you have any questions on my OC or the story itself don't hesitate to ask! ^_^


	8. The True Definition of Love

Author's Note: Hello! heres chap. 8!Thank you so much for the reviews and please enjoy!

Summary: Eclipse is a 19yr old girl with a cold heart and special powers. She rejects many things including love and affection. So how will she react when she meets the attractive Sebastian Michaelis whose master decides to work with her to put an end to those associated with the black market buisness that has been putting London in a state of chaos? SebbyxOC

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only own my character Eclipse.

* * *

Chapter 8: The True Definition of Love

*Sebastian's POV*

It has been three days since the incident with the hu wupo and yet I still feel intense guilt for what happened. As a butler of the Phantomhive manor the safety of our guests is the top priority…no it's much more than duty and obligation.

Just the very sight of Eclipse in pain made me want to slaughter that tiger witch but it is my entire fault. However, she doesn't see it that way and in the end all she could think of was her being a monster. I comforted her and she has now put her trust in me, but do I deserve that?

Sebastian Michaelis, a malevolent demon who has lived for hundreds of years and caused so many deaths. Am I really worthy of this trust that she has given me?

Today was very relaxed and I was wondering the halls looking for Eclipse. Earlier I went to her room to see how she was feeling. The wound caused more damage than I thought resulting in a slower healing process. She should have been in her room resting but for the second time she wasn't there.

While looking for her, I began to hear a faint sound of piano being played. It was coming from the music room and so I increase my pace to see who was playing. To my surprise I found Eclipse playing the piano with grace.

I was about to yell at her but once I caught sight of her completely captivated in the music she produced, I couldn't help but stare. She is truly beautiful nothing can compare to her. And every time I sense her soul I feel an overwhelming need for her. But she has suffered enough and if I don't want her to hate me for what I really am, then I must keep my demonic side secured.

The music slowly came to a stop and I used this opportunity to approach her.

"I had no idea you were musically talented" I commented while walking towards her

In obvious surprise she spun around and our eyes locked. I tried to suppress myself from shuddering.

_If only she knew the effect she has on me._

"Sebastian…how long have you been standing there?"

"A while, I was looking for you. You should be resting"

She sighed in dissatisfaction "Sorry, it's just that I hate spending my day in a room. I like to get up and walk around. I actually wanted to spend time in the garden but I found this piano and started to play"

"Does the wound hurt?"

"No, it just feels sore"

"Well, I suppose you can visit the garden for a few minutes until dinner but after dinner I'll take you back to your room and stay there this time, am I understood?"

Her face lit up with a joyful smile "Yes!"

-In the Garden-

Eclipse's eyes have never seemed as bright while she admired the roses. I couldn't help but smile at her childlike behavior considering that she always puts on a tough act. I was standing on the terrace just watching her and as if reading my mind she turned to me and smiled as a light blush showed on her face.

"Sorry for getting a bit carried away, I just think nature is very interesting" she said as she approached me.

"I admire your passion for nature. By the way, would you mind telling me how you learned to play piano?"

"Oh well I can play many instruments including violin and guitar. I taught myself to play piano; since I was always alone I never had anything to do."

"I see, can you sing?"

"Yes"

"Would you honor me with a song?"

Her expression was the same but I could see a small hint of shyness. "…no"

"Why not, are you nervous?"

"No! I just, don't like singing in front of people"

I was enjoying every minute of this but it was nearing dinner time and even though I wanted to interrogate her more, time was running out. I walked past her to a rose bush, plucked a white rose, and walked back to her. As I came near her, the rose turned black in my hand.

"Very well my lady but know this," I say as I tucked back some of her hair behind her ear and placed the rose in her hair.

"I will get you to sing for me"

*Eclipse's POV*

-After Dinner-

Sebastian escorted me straight to my room after dinner. After he left my room I took a bath, changed into my night clothes and went to my balcony to watch the sunset. For my night clothes I decided to where a two piece outfit and since the texture is silky it provides excellent comfort.

As I stood on my balcony gazing at the sunset I felt tranquility and almost at peace. For the past couple of nights I've been getting nothing but nightmare after nightmare. Moments like this when I get to enjoy the world around me feels great.

I started to turn around and head back to my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turn around and to be honest I didn't expect to see this gentleman.

"William? William T. Spears?"

"Good evening" he says in that business tone of his.

"I never anticipated seeing you again…Why are you here? Is Grell here again?"

"No he isn't. My sources have informed me that you were harmed, I wanted to see you for myself"

_So you decide to check on me three days after?_

"I'm flattered and I can assure you that I am fine. But this is a bit strange considering we don't know each other very well, we only met incidentally. Besides that how did you find out?"

"Shinigami's keep information on all supernatural beings and we have researchers who gather Intel to make sure that things stay balanced. That hu wupo you fought was responsible for many human deaths so we have been tracking her for a while now"

"I see… but why would you come to visit me? Surely I don't mean a lot to you, do I?"

I think I noticed the faintest of blush on his face but then again it could be the lighting from the sunset. Still the blushing aside, he looked a bit baffled by my question.

"I…was…I just recently finished an assignment and well you were close by…"

_You're a horrible liar_

"If you're going to lie to me you could at least make a better effort" I say to him while laughing a little

"It's obvious that you hate the house of Phantomhive because of Sebastian and yet you still came to visit me. I appreciate that you took the time to come see me but I don't understand why"

He wouldn't look me in the face, only glanced at the floor, the side, or the roof. He obviously didn't want to answer my question and I wasn't going force him so I decided to end the conversation.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me that's okay. I won't make you-"

"Are you in love with that demon?"

His question caught me completely off guard. He still wasn't looking at me when he asked and I'm glad because I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

_How should I answer that? I don't hate Sebastian but I don't love him either…do I? Is that why I'm so attracted to him? Is that why when he's near me or when I look into his eyes or even touches me just a little I get shivers? Is that why when I'm alone and there is no one around me the one thing that I think about is him?_

William was still awaiting my answer and yet I couldn't think of anything else to say other then

"I…don't know…"

At that moment our eyes locked and I saw that his appearance was a mix of hope and sadness

"I see I'll be going now" and he began to turn and walk away.

I quickly reached out my hand and grasped his wrist as I sternly said "Wait"

He turned back to me "What?"

"That's not fair. I answered your question now you have to answer mine"

"I thought you wouldn't make me"

"I changed my mind, why did you come to see?"

He looked straight at me and showed a small smile

"I…don't know…"

-The Next Day-

"What? Why?" I asked Ciel who was trying his best to ignore my frustration.

"I already told you, my fiancée wants me to throw a party and told me to invite everyone so there. The Phantomhive manor will be hosting a ball tomorrow"

"I understand that but what I don't understand is why I have to sing"

"Because I've been trying to get a performer and Sebastian informed me of your musical talents"

If looks could kill Sebastian would be a dead man because the glare that I sent him from across the room was lethal. We were in Ciel's office including all of the servants and apparently there were many preparations for tomorrow that needed to be taken care of.

"Someone the guests will be sleeping in the manor tonight so I want you four to prepare the guest rooms" Ciel ordered Finny, Bard, Mey-rin, and Tanaka who I recently met. They all nodded and left the room.

"Sebastian, I need you to go shopping for the ball and take Eclipse with you. Here is a list of what we need" Sebastian took the list from Ciel, bowed and gestured for me to follow him out the door.

-While in Town-

"What kind of fiancée calls her companion early in the morning asking him to throw her a party?"

Sebastian shrugged "Lady Elizabeth loves gatherings and it's not the first time she has requested something last minute"

Our shopping was done and Sebastian and I were headed to the carriage. We passed a dress store when suddenly Sebastian stopped. I stopped to look at him and he seemed to be looking at the dress store.

"What is it?" I asked him

He didn't respond and after a while he smile, turned to me, and said "Nothing, let's move on shall we?"

We continued to walk when Sebastian suddenly began to push me trying to get me to walk faster.

"What, is something wrong?" I was getting a bit tired of not understanding the situation.

"Not yet, I didn't sense it until now and it was in the dress shop too"

"Who? Is it the tiger witch?"

He shook his head and replied "No, even worse"

We reached a local park and stopped immediately. Sebastian was looking left and right and then finally said "I believe we have lost him"

Before I could ask who he was talking about and why we were running away something red jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of us. At first I was appalled at the woman before me but it wasn't until I looked at the face that I realized who it was.

"Grell? What are you doing here and…WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS?"

Grell was wearing a long tight fitted red dress exposed his shaved legs and complemented his long red hair. For a confused man, Grell looked very much like a woman.

"Oh Sebby darling it's been too long since I've seen you! Why are you hiding from me?" Grell asked while inching towards Sebastian and completely ignoring me once again

_Now it makes sense, he was hiding from Grell. Well I definitely can't blame him._

Sebastian sighed in complete aggravation "Grell I am very busy right now so leave me be"

"But Sebby I actually came her on official business with Ronald! Oh where did he go?"

Suddenly I noticed someone in a black suit with blonde hair running towards us yelling "SEMPAI!"

"Ronald! Where were you?"

"Sorry I kind of got lost" The blonde shinigami said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Grell turned attention back to Sebastian "Anyways, William wants to know if we can go to that ball that you and your master are planning"

_I still don't understand how shinigami's know so much so fast! _

"I apologize," Sebastian replied but anyone could tell that he didn't mean it. "But my young master is only inviting people he is acquainted with; not his aunt's murderer. And if William wants to go he should have asked me himself. I don't even understand why you want to go in the first place"

"But Sebby we need to go for an investigation!"

"What investigation?"

Ronald was the one who replied "Apparently, that Phantomhive kid's fiancée is being followed by someone associated with the black market. And that person has also been responsible for murdering humans"

_Who could he be talking about? The Chinese man, someone else, or maybe he's referring to the hu wupo?_

This caught Sebastian by surprise and I could tell he was wondering if he should invite them and after a few seconds of deliberation he said "Alright, but if you cause any trouble you will be forced to leave"

Grell jumped up and down in excitement "YAY!"He jumped forward to hug Sebastian but Sebastian simply moved out of the way resulting to Grell slamming into a tree. Ronald ran over and helped Grell get to his feet and as Grell stood in a daze he looked at me.

"Hey, when did you get here? You better not be messing around with my Sebby!"

_I can't believe this. He just noticed I was here!_

-Phantomhive Manor 10:00pm-

I jumped out of bed gasping for air. The sheets were tangled and my silk night clothes were soaked with my sweat. Once again I had a nightmare and it seems like these nightmares are getting worse. I couldn't go back to sleep and so I did what I have been doing for the past few nights whenever I was alone like this; I think of Sebastian.

In my mind I could easily outline his physique and the more I thought of him the more cold I felt. I wanted to be near him, to feel his strangely warm embrace. Then I remembered what he said to me when I first moved here.

"_**If you need anything, my room is down the left hall and is the first door on your right. Don't hesitate to ask for my assistance in anything."**_

I jumped out of bed and walked into the hall to find his room. After mentally following his instructions, I found a door that had light coming from it. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps approaching and finally the door slowly opened.

Sebastian looked very surprised to see me. He was wearing black night clothes that seemed to be made of cotton and his night shirt had the top few buttons unbuttoned showing a portion of his chest.

"Eclipse, are you alright? Did something happen?"

"N-no I just…I couldn't sleep…"

"Did you have nightmares?"

"Yes"

His face softened and he opened the door further saying "Come in"

His room was very ordinary. There was a small desk to the side with a bookshelf next to it and a couch with a small table in front of it. And towards the opposite side was a pretty large bed while to the right was the bathroom.

Sebastian gestured to the couch and I sat down.

"I will be right back" He said as he left the room

In only 2 minutes he came back with a tea cup. He sat on the couch next to me and handed it to me as I thanked him. When I looked at the liquid that I thought would be tea, I noticed it was white.

Sebastian saw my confusion and said "It is warm milk with honey; it will help ease any tensions you have"

I took a sip and was welcomed with sweet, warm milk. I immediately felt more comfortable.

"Thank you Sebastian"

"My pleasure, I am surprised though. I didn't think you would ever want to come to my room. Is there something specific that you require?"

_Um…good question because I have no idea_

"Yes… I want to play the 'Getting to know you game'"

"This late at night?" He chuckled at me

"Yes and I go first"

"Very well"

"Do demons sleep?"

"We don't have to; it's considered more of a luxury"

"I see" I replied as I drank more of the milk

"May I take a closer look at those marking on your arm?"

I scooted closer to him and held out my right arm and when he reached to touch my arm I had to hide my shiver. Both my arms have markings of dragons with Japanese writing on them.

"Very unique" Sebastian said as he lets go of my arm

"Can I see your Faustian contract?"

Sebastian nodded and showed me the mark on his left hand. It wasn't until now that I also noticed his fingernails were black.

"What is your dress size?"

"Um, 48"

_What kind of question is that?_

Sebastian just smiled by my response and said "Good"

"Have you ever been in love?"

He was a bit surprised by my question but simply answered "No, have you?"

"No, are you in love with someone right now?"

I was getting a little afraid. If he didn't love me, then I can just assume that my feelings are nonsense but if he does than it just proves that there was more to what I was feeling. I didn't look at him but I could tell he was looking at me.

After a long moment of silence he stood and walked to his bookshelf. He came back to the couch and sat down with a dictionary in his hand while he was flipping through it he said "The word 'love' is used so frequently that its true definition is often forgotten"

He found the word and read the definition out loud.

"Love-Noun: An intense feeling of deep affection, a profoundly tender, fervent affection for another person. Feeling a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone"

Sebastian started to chuckle and closed the dictionary. He looked at me and smirked

"According to this dictionary, I am in love with someone"

I didn't know whether to be cheerful or terrified because according to the dictionary, I am in love too.

"So tell me Eclipse, are you in love with someone right now" Sebastian gently cupped my face with his hand and turned my head so that our eyes met.

"Y-yes" It took a lot out of me to restrain every emotion coursing through me. I thought he was going to interrogate me all night but all he said was "You may have the last question" and he let go of my face.

_Should I ask him if he loves me? No, it's too soon for that. But wait, why did I come to his room in the first place? What did I want from him that encouraged me to find his room?_

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"Annabelle forced me to read many romance books because she wanted me to learn how to love but they never worked. There was a book I read not too long ago about a woman who fell in love with a kind and gentle man. Towards the middle of the book her parents died and she became traumatized. But her lover didn't give up on her and he would comfort her at night by holding her close to him and allowing her to sleep in his arms"

I looked at Sebastian to see if he was following along. He looked attentive and smiled authentically.

"My question well more like a request is…can I sleep in your room tonight? Maybe if I'm with you the nightmares will go away"

I didn't imagine he would do what he did next. In an instant, he picked me up bridal style and walked to his bed. He placed me on his bed and went around climbing into the bed and moving towards me.

"If this is what you want, then I would be more than happy to oblige" he whispered into my ear as he wrapped his strong arms around me and one of his hands held my head so that it rested on his chest.

All at once everything that bothered me, haunted me, and tortured me vanished and all that was left was Sebastian and I.

I whispered "Good night" as I slowly drifted into sleep and before unconsciousness took me I heard him whisper calmly "Good night, Eclipse"

And for the first time in years, I slept in sweet serenity.

* * *

As always Feel free to review, if you have any questions on my OC or the story itself don't hesitate to ask! ^_^


End file.
